


Empire Day

by Bunn1cula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Imperial officer smut ahoy!, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, doing my bit for the dudes in olive drab, oh no someone didn't/yes someone most certainly did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/pseuds/Bunn1cula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moff Jerjerrod is not enjoying the patriotic formalities of Empire Day at the Imperial Palace until Captain Needa strikes up a conversation at the bar. A spontaneous tour of the captain's Star Destroyer develops into a night of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisenschrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenschrott/gifts).



It had been a long day and Moff Jerjerrod was in no mood for parties, but here he was.

Another year in the service, another Empire Day. He was long past the days when such displays of pomp and patriotism stirred any emotion in him besides boredom. It had been a long trip to Coruscant from Endor, and his new assignment at the second Death Star was proving to be a great deal more aggravating than he had expected.

It wasn’t that he was especially eager to get back to the grind, but the issues hanging over his head were making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else. He just wanted to solve them and move on.

He had desperately wished to beg some excuse to skip the reception at the Imperial Palace, but as a high-ranking official that was all but impossible. It wasn’t that he hated social affairs; he could be quite conversational, especially with some booze on board, but his mind was simply too preoccupied right now to enjoy any festivities.

He was starting to wonder if accepting this command position was a bad idea. Governing the Quanta Sector had certainly had its own difficulties, but at least he’d been able to run things from the luxurious comfort of home.

The Death Star was certainly not Val Denn, he thought ruefully as he sipped a full-bodied red near the bar.

 

Captain Needa surveyed the room from his place at his assigned table. Dinner and all that forced small talk with his temporary tablemates was finally over, thank the Force. He’d been seated near Admiral and Mrs Ozzel and a couple of Moffs he didn’t know with their wives. The conversation hadn’t been the worst he’d ever suffered through, but Ozzel had dominated every topic and it had gotten dull fairly quickly.

He knew Ozzel practically gave some people hives, but he’d personally never had a problem with the admiral. He reckoned he just knew how to handle that windbag personality better than most; then again, he didn’t have to work side-by-side with him on the _Executor_ like that poor bastard Piett.

He could tolerate Ozzel in small doses, but the long one-sided conversation had made him impatient for that part of the evening to end.

It was that awkward time after the formality of dinner when the music came up and people peeled off into dancing couples and small conversational groups usually reflective of their rank. He hadn’t been part of a couple for longer than he cared to admit, and maybe it was the wine, but he was feeling it a little more than usual tonight.

Oh, he was not going to start with the damned sentimentality. Time for a refill.

The bar droids were very efficient but were severely under-pouring, Jerjerrod realized as he eyed his fresh glass with disappointment. He stayed right where he was and ordered a second drink when the droid returned; propriety could shove itself up its own arse. If he had to be here, he’d do it getting drunk on the Empire’s credits. And if anyone looked at him askance for double-fisting, he would just pretend like he was holding a partner’s drink. He didn’t care if anyone knew better.

"That bad, is it?” 

Jerjerrod looked over to the mild voice addressing him and was met with a captain’s polite smile. Familiar face…surely they’d met before. The name was escaping him.

He rolled his eyes. “You know how these things are.”

“All too well.” The captain reacted similarly to Jerjerrod when he received his meager portion of wine. “Whoever programmed these ‘tender droids should be reassigned to Tattooine at once,” he grumbled.

Jerjerrod had to agree. This was ridiculous. He waited for the droids to turn away and made his move. He leaned deep over the top of the bar and blindly felt around on the shelf underneath until his gloved hand found a bottle and retrieved it. Another common red, he observed after placing it on the bar. It was probably all they were serving tonight. It would do.

One of the droids noticed the breach of protocol and rolled toward him in alarm. Jerjerrod wagged his eyebrows at Needa and scooted away from the bar, bottle in hand.

The captain took this as an invitation and followed him through the crowd to a quieter corner table.

“Ah!” Jerjerrod acknowledged gratefully when the captain placed their glasses on the table. It wouldn’t do well at all to be seen chugging from the bottle at one of these events, he conceded. “Yes, thanks for that.”

“It’s the least I could do,” the captain replied amiably. He handed over a small pocketknife, which Jerjerrod used to cut the foil on the bottle.

He handed the knife back and pushed the cork down into the bottle with his thumb. Just like university days, he recalled with amusement. He poured an unseemly level of wine into their glasses and raised his to the captain. “To resourcefulness.”

“To bold tactics,” the captain countered. They both took deep drinks. He returned his glass to the table, removed his glove, and offered his hand in introduction. “Lorth Needa. Captain of the _Avenger_.”

Ohh, that was it. Yes, they’d met. Jerjerrod doffed his glove in return and they shook hands. He could tell a lot about a man from his handshake; glove on or off, grip limp or crushing - it reflected their character very well. Needa’s hand was warm and slender with a perfectly firm grip. “Tiaan Jerjerrod. Quanta Sector Moff…though currently on loan elsewhere.” Working on a classified project had complicated his job title, damn it, and he hadn’t quite gotten used to the change yet.

Needa nodded. “I have clearance. Death Squadron, you know.”

“Then you must know why I’m so hellbent on drinking as much as possible this evening.”

Needa gave a small laugh. “I’ve heard, and yes, I can relate.”

 

Needa remembered Jerjerrod. They’d met a couple of years ago on board the _Devastator_. Their limited conversation had been polite and impersonal but the Moff had rubbed him as a bit of an arrogant swot on technical matters. He’d seemed chilly at the time, but curiously, that was not the impression he was getting this evening.

Maybe it was that they weren’t in the middle of interminably dull briefings with a bunch of stuffed uniforms, maybe it was the drinks, but this felt different. His curiosity was piqued.

It turned out Jerjerrod’s background was in naval and aeronautical architecture and he was a bit of a ship-head. Needa was happy to regale him with specifications and anecdotes about the _Avenger_ ; to be honest, he was a fellow enthusiast himself. While she wasn’t vaunted royalty like the _Executor_ , he was proud to have been the commissioning officer of one of the newest Imperial-class II models in service. She’d been strong, steady and deadly in every engagement he’d led her in. He was proud of his girl.

What a different side of Jerjerrod, he thought with delight as they drank and traded stories. It turned out they had a surprising amount in common, and Jerjerrod had a charming dry sense of humor he’d not expected. The conversation was flowing as easily as the wine, and he was starting to feel pleasantly light-headed. The sensation was also making him feel a little bold. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled for so long an unbroken stretch.

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things - it was most likely not mutual, but he was starting to feel the hint of something he hadn’t in years. He felt a little reckless. “You know,” he teased, “you’re not the pompous arsehole I remember you to be.”

Jerjerrod looked a little stunned but then blinked and broke into a grin. “And you’re not the boring bootlicker I’d pegged you for, either.”

Fair enough. Needa knew he wasn’t a kissarse but he knew how to use polite tact to his advantage. It had kept his career trajectory on a steady upward track throughout the years.

They raised their glasses to each other and drained them. The bottle was empty as well.

Oh, what the hell.

“So, would you like to see her?”

 

Jerjerrod felt like had been waiting to hear those words all night. “I thought you’d never ask,” he replied. Did that sound too eager? He felt a little warm. He hoped that hadn’t come out wrong. The thrill zinging through him right now was a little confounding. He was just excited about seeing the ship…right? It had to be the damned wine; that’s why he usually stuck to whiskey. He admonished himself: _Stop overthinking everything and wipe that silly grin off your face, Commander. You probably look like a damned fool._

He felt a bit like a teenager skipping class as he and Needa slipped out of the reception and headed toward the shuttle pad. He doubted anyone would notice, and it’s not like the Emperor actually came to these things, anyway. They’d done their bit and made their appearances. Let the stuffshirts and their vapid wives close out the evening.

The ride in the shuttle was quick, but Jerjerrod was intensely aware of Needa’s proximity to him in the passenger seats behind the pilots. Needa could have piloted them himself, and the idea was tempting, but it wouldn’t have been wise after a bottle of wine. Jerjerrod could only imagine that accident inquiry.

The view as they made their approach was inspiring. The _Avenger_ floated in deceptive peace above Coruscant’s upper atmosphere, like an enormous leviathan at rest. Some of her accompanying fighters and shuttles buzzed around her but she did not stir. She was beholden to action only by the order of her captain, and Jerjerrod couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy. He had no aspirations to battlefield command, but maybe just once he’d like to know what it felt like to have the power of a dangerous lady like the _Avenger_ at his discretion. The fantasy was attractive, but that’s all it was likely to remain; he was unhappily married to the Death Star for the foreseeable future.

Even at this late hour, the docking bay was teeming with action. Pilots and passengers alike came and went. Families were welcome aboard the visiting fleet during what had come to be known as Empire Week, and the general shipboard feeling was more informal than usual. It was a congenial atmosphere in stark contrast to that of the rather grim battlestation. He felt another unwelcome stab of jealousy.

Needa asked him if there was anything he’d like to see first. He erased an inappropriate imagined vision of the captain’s quarters from his mind and asked for a tour of the bridge.

Feeling for the second time this evening like an adolescent, he couldn't help but wonder what in the hell was going on with his libido. Sure, it had been awhile, but this was weird.

 

Needa tried to force back a prideful smile as he sensed Jerjerrod’s appreciation of the command deck. The commander’s expression changed to clear wonderment as they approached the transparisteel forward observation windows. The sweeping view toward the bow of the ship and down to the glimmering nighttime lights blanketing Coruscant below was magnificent, he knew.

He became aware as he regarded Jerjerrod’s expression that he was at this moment privy to a rare sight of unguarded emotion on the other man’s face. Remarkable. He had no doubt of his own intentions now; he found this extremely and undeniably attractive.

Jerjerrod must have sensed his gaze because he quickly reverted to a cagier expression. Yes, Needa could tell this was a man with many walls around him. He wondered what it would be like to gently dismantle them, stone by stone, for he knew that would be the only tactic that would succeed. He was certain Jerjerrod was the type to react to heavy battery with stronger reinforcement. That would surely result in a frustrating and unsuccessful campaign for all involved.

Now he was truly curious to see if he could steer the commander as skillfully as he did his lady Avenger.

Challenge accepted, Moff Jerjerrod.

 

Needa was giving him a curious grin. Jerjerrod suddenly felt self-conscious and quite aware that they were surrounded by a full complement bridge crew. He scanned their faces in the computer pits and was relieved to see that no one seemed to be watching them. At least, not overtly. “How fortunate you are,” he said politely, adjusting his cap. “She’s a beautiful girl.”

“I try to remind myself to not ever take her for granted,” Needa replied, still smiling. He had a nice smile. Inviting, disarming…oh, for the love of…it was time to stop this now before it was too late. He felt the pull of undiscovered country tempting him to exploration, but trepidation continued to have the upper hand. He should probably play it safe and just leave. He averted his eyes and made a lame excuse about having an early morning.

“I understand,” replied Needa, his disappointment fairly obvious. “But there is just one more thing I’d like to show you, if you’d humor me.”

“Of course,” he said after deliberating for all of a nanosecond. It was much easier to agree than he wanted to admit.

 

The turbolift brought them down to Engineering, deep in the belly of the ship. Crew staffing was light; Jerjerrod guessed most of the propulsion engineers had been granted shore leave while the ship docked. For once, he was grateful for Empire Week.

Needa slipped his code cylinder into the security access panel of an unmarked door. It appeared to lead to a small room that was most likely used for maintenance. There were a couple of data terminals but the center point of the room was a large, heavily armored shaft. He recognized it immediately as a primary distribution tube from the main power generator. It emitted an audible low hum as the solar ionization reactor below churned massive amounts of energy.

Needa removed his gloves, tucked them into his belt, and placed a hand on the shaft. Jerjerrod followed suit and felt with delight a powerful tactile thrum, even through the considerable amount of shielding.

“She’s something, isn't she?” said Needa. “The data readouts are helpful, but when I really want to know how she’s doing, I come down here.”

“She speaks to you, does she?”

“Absolutely. You’re familiar with these reactors, I assume?”

“Of course. I’ve been to Kuat and seen them installed myself.”

“All right. I’m going to test you, then. Give her an ear and see what she tells you.”

Jerjerrod leaned against the shaft and placed his ear against the warm Trimantium plating. Oh, she purred, all right, creating ridiculous amounts of power as she did so. He couldn’t help but find the feeling of all that energy so close to him rather stimulating.

Needa stepped closer and placed his ear on the tube, mirroring Jerjerrod. “What do you hear?”

Jerjerrod closed his eyes and concentrated. Everything sounded as it should…except…wait, there was something. There it was - a harmonic that was slightly off. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it right away, though perhaps he’d been a bit distracted. It was plain as day to him now. “You’ve got a bad coupling. It’s not completely gone yet but will be soon.”

Needa practically beamed at him. “I put in for repairs yesterday. It will be replaced tomorrow.”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly sparked. Before he knew what he was doing, Jerjerrod felt himself tilt forward to meet Needa’s approach. Their open mouths met with awkward, intense desire. Needa tasted a little like wine and his breath had a slightly sharp hint of alcohol. His lips were so much softer than he’d expected; full and warm, tender but insistent. A lot like his handshake, actually. He’d no idea at the time how just reflective of the man it had been, but he was surely getting an even better idea now.

It had been ages since he’d been kissed like this…well, he’d never actually been kissed like _this_ before. He noted the foreign sensation of whiskers brushing against his, an abrasive contrast to the press of smooth, wet lips. This sensation was entirely new to him, and his favorable reaction went straight to his groin. That was embarrassingly fast, but he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised; he’d been in a heightened state of awareness for most of the evening. He had no choice now but to just go with it.

 

The eagerness of Jerjerrod’s reaction had taken Needa by surprise. He knew they’d been dancing on the edge all night, but he hadn’t expected the Moff to fall so readily off the cliff with him. It was so intoxicating that he practically forgot to congratulate himself for his apparent victory. There was certainly much more to Jerjerrod than met the eye. He wanted to learn more.

He brought a hand around to Jerjerrod’s back and rubbed along the heavy gabardine. He pulled the other man closer until they were flush against one another. He could feel Jerjerrod’s heart pounding through their tunics and the unmistakable evidence of his arousal through trousers. Needa helplessly felt himself stir in reaction as his own sweet pressure began building in return.

He caressed Jerjerrod’s nape and lightly fingered the soft hair just under the base of his cap. He moved his lips to the other man’s neck and kissed the swollen jugular he’d noticed all night. The nearby carotid artery banged against his chin like an animal trying to break from a cage.

Jerjerrod’s scent was clean, like freshly cut wood, with the distinct tang of masculinity. Needa found the chemistry irresistible. He gently tongued the tender mastoid notch just behind Jerjerrod’s jaw before moving to his red-flushed ear.

Jerjerrod responded to this action with great vigor. He arched his body firmly against Needa’s and roughly bit his ear before he began sucking on his neck. Needa pulled away, slightly alarmed. “Careful,” he admonished gently.

Jerjerrod felt suddenly very self-conscious. He knew he’d been momentarily out of control. Of course Needa had no way of knowing just how intense an erogenous zone his ears were, but that was all pretty evident now. He opened his mouth to speak but found it immediately covered by Needa’s.

“No apologies,” Needa rumbled between kisses.

Jerjerrod nodded and ground his hips against Needa’s. Sith’s spit, this was getting intense. Too intense to remain vertical for much longer. He was eventually going to need to either come or go.

Needa made that decision for him. “My quarters?”

“Uh huh,” Jerjerrod grunted as his mouth worked over Needa’s. It was now or never.

 

The turbolift ride was interminable. It felt like the damned thing stopped at every level for someone to enter or exit. Jerjerrod swore that if he ever had a hand in starship design again, he’d make damn sure he included an express lift solely for the captain.

 

Privately, Needa was enjoying watching Jerjerrod squirm. Sure, the pressure in his pants was still uncomfortable, but it was worth it just to watch what he’d been able to do to the Moff. The stones were falling from those walls left and right now, mostly all on their own. It was delicious.

They made it to his quarters without passing so much as a mouse droid on the walk from the lift. Thank the Force for small things, Needa thought as he inserted his code cylinder into the panel. The less chance for tongues to wag, the better. He hoped Jerjerrod hadn't left a mark on his neck.

The hatch closed behind them and he removed his cap and gloves, tossing them onto a chair. “Would you care for a drink?” he asked, gesturing to a cabinet.

Jerjerrod shook his head dumbly. There was no sense in being coy about anything at this point. He was drunk already, and it was no longer the fault of the wine.

Needa raised an eyebrow and smiled. So the state of play was made plain. He approached Jerjerrod and removed his cap for him, placing it on the chair beside his.

Jerjerrod removed his own gloves and tossed them aside. Needa placed his hands on either side of Jerjerrod’s face and kissed him deeply. Their tongues swept over one another, slick and hot. Jerjerrod’s breaths were coming in ragged bursts now, causing Needa’s to speed up in return.

Perhaps it was the heavy breathing, perhaps it was his blood shunting from one head to the other, but Needa was getting a little dizzy. He gently pushed Jerjerrod backwards towards his bedroom.

Once at the bedside, Needa grabbed for the shoulder fastener on his tunic. He opened it and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled his tight black undershirt over his head and discarded it as well.

Jerjerrod found himself frozen, staring at the sight of Needa suddenly half-naked before him. He appreciated the view, but he wasn’t sure what to do next. He’d never been in this particular position before.

Needa must have sensed his hesitation. He sat on the bed and regarded him thoughtfully. “We can stop, you know. If you’re not comfortable, I understand.”

“I don’t want to stop,” replied Jerjerrod, remaining where he stood. “It’s just…I’ve never been with…” He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “This is new to me.”

“Do you want me to show you?”

Jerjerrod took a deep breath and nodded.

Needa patted the bed beside him and removed his boots. Jerjerrod complied and did the same.

Needa felt very flattered to be trusted by someone so guarded - and trusted so quickly. The thought desperately turned him on. He kissed Jerjerrod’s throat and unfastened his tunic. Jerjerrod turned away momentarily to pull it off and fold it carefully before placing it aside. He was less careful with the undershirt, as it wouldn’t be visible later.

Jerjerrod was deceptively toned for so thin a man. His shoulders were broad and his pectorals surprisingly defined. He looked like a wire pulled taut, every braided cord of muscle visible. A patch of fair chest hair adorned his sternum and another fair line led from his umbilicus to the waist of his trousers.

Fuck. He was one of those rare men who looked better out of the uniform than in it.

Needa possessively ran his hand over Jerjerrod’s shoulder, marveling at the heat radiating from his skin. He continued down to one tight bicep and back up again, crossing to the left pectoral, feeling a thrill at the nipple rising against his palm. He went in for another deep kiss, and Jerjerrod’s tongue met his immediately. He gently pushed the Moff back onto the bed and slid on top of him. Their hips ground against one another as their mouths fought for dominance above.

Needa kissed a line down Jerjerrod’s throat to his clavicle and tongued the soft hollow just above it. His hands gripped the other man’s flanks as he took a peaked nipple into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the tender little areola and then shifted to treat the other to the same. Jerjerrod responded by running one hand through Needa’s hair and the other hard down his back.

Needa moved down to that flat belly and fluttered kisses all around. He knew it was a merciless thing to do and he smirked to himself when Jerjerrod’s hips bucked. He palmed the front of Jerjerrod’s trousers and examined the unquestionable evidence of his arousal. Suddenly feeling a little impatient himself, he brought his fingers to Jerjerrod’s waistband, undid the button, and brought down the zipper. Jerjerrod made a little groan and it amused Needa to no end, as he hadn’t even properly touched him yet. Oh, he’d see.

He reached his hand in Jerjerrod’s shorts and pulled out a healthy-sized cock that had to have been nearly hard as durasteel. He wrapped a hand around it and gave it a slow caress. He looked up to meet its owner’s eyes but they were closed tight in concentration. He couldn’t wait to break it.

 

Jerjerrod felt himself practically lift out of his body when Needa licked the underside of his glans. Damn the man, finding his most sensitive spot right off. He felt a tongue trace around his frenulum before Needa took him fully into his mouth.

He heard himself let out an involuntary whimper and he tilted his head back on the bunk. He was completely at Needa’s mercy and they both knew it. He was accustomed to always being the one in control, but being this vulnerable with another man was strangely seductive. Oh, but he was learning some things about himself tonight. If he felt ashamed later, so be it. It felt too good to stop now.

The sensation of Needa’s warm soft palate and tongue sliding over his member was boggling his mind. The other man’s skill and enthusiasm were evident, and Jerjerrod had the fleeting realization that he’d never been sucked off like this before. It was getting a little overwhelming…and if Needa didn’t stop soon, well, things would be over pretty fast.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down at those full red lips sliding up and down his cock and nearly lost control. “Captain, stop. Please…”

Needa did not stop, nor even slow down.

“Captain, I beg you, if you don’t stop now…”

Needa brought his eyes up to meet his gaze but still did not relent.

“Lorth, please!”

Needa’s lips released him and spread into a grin. “Let’s leave rank out of this, hmm?”

“Fine,” Jerjerrod gulped, catching his breath. He slid his trousers and shorts the rest of the way off and kicked them to the floor. He was suddenly aware of how cold it was in the room without the heat of someone else’s body on his.

He sat up in the bed and pulled Needa to a kneeling position in front of him. He unbuttoned the other man’s trousers and pulled the zipper down. Needa stood up long enough to pull everything off and returned completely naked beside him. Jerjerrod began to shiver until Needa rolled back onto him and resumed the sweet assault on his mouth.

Needa ground firmly against him and he felt the hard, hot length of the man’s cock rubbing against his upper thigh. A small amount of slick fluid on his leg eased the friction.

Jerjerrod rose and turned Needa onto his back, switching their positions. He was ready to try to reciprocate the pleasure he’d enjoyed earlier. He decided just do what came natural and hope it was appreciated.

Ever the analytic, he dragged his lips around Needa’s lithe body in search of the analogue to his own sensitive spots. Needa had found his ears right off; now he wanted see where the good captain hid the chink in his armor, so to speak. There had to be one besides the obvious.

It wasn’t the ears. He’d arched his neck appreciatively in response to ministrations at his throat, but that wasn’t it, either. Nipples…oh, those were nice…and he’d obviously enjoyed Jerjerrod’s gentle bites there, but…no. He trailed down to Needa’s hipbones and lathed his tongue over one, carefully avoiding contact with the area he knew was most begging to be touched. The mission wasn't complete yet, and he was running out of target sites. He realized there was one mark he hadn’t reached yet and took Needa’s left foot in his hands. He pressed a few kisses over the prominence before taking a few toes in his mouth. He swept his tongue over and between them and gently sucked…and found that he’d landed a direct hit. Needa slammed his head back against the bunk, his mouth gaping. A shameless moan escaped his lips.

Score one for the Moff.

 

Needa brought his head back up to take in the sight of Jerjerrod’s lips and tongue greedily sucking his big toe. Unbelievable…it usually took several bouts of lovemaking before anyone found that weakness of his, and here Jerjerrod had captured him after only a few hours of acquaintance. Well, fuck, he’d be a willing prisoner then. The look on Jerjerrod’s face was practically savage with pride at taking down his quarry. Well, with the things he was doing with that mouth, Needa figured he’d every right to be proud.

Jerjerrod released Needa’s foot and climbed toward his waist on all fours like a panther. He plunged his tongue into Needa’s umbilicus and trailed kisses along the sagittal line of hair leading to his groin. His face hovered momentarily just above the skin, his hot breath feathering the base of Needa’s cock. The anticipation was getting to be too much, and Needa felt his breathing quicken in response.

Jerjerrod planted a few tentative kisses along the shaft and lightly tongued the tip. He tasted a salty drop of slick precum and found it surprisingly arousing. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and dipped his mouth over the head before closing his lips. He used a sucking motion a few times before swirling his tongue firmly over the glans, making sure to hit that sensitive bottom side. His hand pumped the shaft below his lips with astonishing effectiveness. Needa groaned a curse and practically jumped off the bed.

Jerjerrod’s eyes grew wide with concern. “What? What is it?”

Needa dropped back onto the bunk and threw his arm over his eyes. “You can’t mean to tell me you’ve never done this before.”

“No! Never.”

“You sure bloody seem like you know what you’re doing!”

Jerjerrod rolled his eyes. “I’m a man, aren’t I? I should know what feels good.”

“You obviously do!”

Jerjerrod wasn’t sure how to respond to this other than taking Needa’s cock back into his mouth. Needa didn’t protest again.

After a few moments of this, Needa started to feel the familiar sensation of hot pressure building deep in his groin, and his balls contracted. Every muscle in his body tensed and his legs started to shake. His face felt hot and sweat started to pool on his sternum. He was so close…so fucking close…but he didn’t want it to be over yet.

Jerjerrod knew he was close, too. He tasted yet more salty precum and spread it around with his lips and tongue. He opened his eyes and watched Needa straining hard against the desire to come. His cheeks and lips were nearly crimson, and flush of red had spread over his heaving chest. He was fucking beautiful like this.

Finally, Needa gently pushed Jerjerrod’s head away and rolled to his side. “I’m sorry…just...not yet…give me a second.”

Jerjerrod wasn’t sure what else to do except lie down beside Needa, facing him. He caressed the other man’s shoulder. Needa kissed him and then kissed him again, harder. Jerjerrod ran his hand down Needa’s flank around to his backside and squeezed his arse. “Do you want me to…?”

Needa responded through heavy-lidded eyes and swollen, red lips. “Yes.”

 

Jerjerrod took a deep breath and released it slowly. This was to be a night of many firsts, then.

Needa rolled over and retrieved a small bottle from a drawer near the bed. Several questions jumped into Jerjerrod’s mind at that moment but he remained silent. He supposed he should be grateful that the captain was prepared.

Needa noticed Jerjerrod’s expression. He felt the color rising in his face again and gave a shy smile. “Please don’t let this draw any conclusions for you. This is not something that happens often.”

“It’s not my business.”

“Still, I would like you to know that.”

Jerjerrod kissed him. He brought a hand to the back of Needa’s head and held him there. His other hand slid down to Needa’s cock and began gently pumping.

Needa returned the favor and felt Jerjerrod’s body tense at being touched this way. He knew when Jerjerrod started making little moans, it was time.

He opened the bottle and poured some of its contents into his hand, rubbing his fingers over his palm to warm it. He rubbed the slick lube over Jerjerrod’s straining cock, making sure to coat it liberally. He handed over the bottle. “Make sure to put some on me as well.”

Jerjerrod watched Needa turn onto his stomach and place a pillow under his hips before spreading his legs. The sight of this man making himself so willingly defenseless before him caused a surge of desire to rip through his body. Fucking hell, he couldn't remember ever feeling so hot.

Jerjerrod squirted some lube onto his fingertips and tentatively touched Needa’s entrance. Needa yelped in response. Jerjerrod blanched and asked what he’d done wrong.

“It’s bloody cold, you git! You could have warmed it up first!”

For the third time this evening, Jerjerrod felt like an inexperienced and overeager teenager. “Sorry, sorry, so sorry…”

“Never mind. Just go on. And for the love of the Force, start slow and let me adjust.”

Jerjerrod got a little more lube and made sure to warm it between his fingers this time. He gently rubbed Needa’s entrance again and slipped a finger inside. He felt the muscle clench at first and then relax. He slowly slid his finger back and forth for a short while before gently adding a second. The muscle relaxed much quicker this time.

Needa nodded his head from where it rested on his folded arms. “I’m ready. Just…please…start slowly.”

Jerjerrod pulled Needa’s hips up and positioned himself at the entrance. He did not hesitate this time. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed the tip of his cock through the outer ring of muscle. Needa drew in a sharp breath but did not pull away.

Jerjerrod remained still there until he felt some of the pressure around him release a bit. He gently pushed forward a little further until the head of his cock was all the way in. Sweat began to bead at the small of Needa’s back and Jerjerrod rubbed a hand there. He fought the twin urges to both comfort and destroy the man. He slowly eased himself further, further, until he was completely buried.

Needa grunted a few times and then relaxed all at once. He nodded. “Okay.”

Jerjerrod responded to the invitation right away. He pulled back and slid forward again. The tightness gripping his cock was making his head swim and he felt sweat popping through pores all over his body. He felt his face flush and his heart beat primitively against his ribcage. He knew he would not last long.

Needa was sweetly burning as Jerjerrod increased his rhythm. The sensation of being filled was overwhelming him with desire. He felt his tear ducts fill as his prostate responded to the intense stimulation of stroking. The world around him blurred away until the only thing that existed was the building desire to orgasm.

Jerjerrod stopped holding back and vigorously pumped himself inside Needa. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s torso as if to hold on for dear life. Their sweat-slicked skin rubbed against each other, chest to back, hips to arse. Jerjerrod watch a drop of sweat roll from his nose onto Needa’s shoulder and he licked the spot it landed. The taste of Needa’s salty skin, his scent reminiscent of freshly-turned earth, drove him to close his teeth in a firm bite around the other man’s trapezius.

He began sucking and this time Needa did not stop him.

Needa could sense Jerjerrod was close to being spent. He took himself in hand and pumped his cock hard.

“Say my name,” Jerjerrod rasped through clenched teeth. “Say it, damn you.”

“Tiaan…fuck, Tiaan…”

Jerjerrod’s muscles began to shake. “I can't fucking...believe…ohh, Lorth…”

“Do it, Tiaan…do it now…”

Jerjerrod made a strangled noise followed by a long moan. He fell headlong into a gravity well and the room spun as he went weightless.

Needa felt the taut pressure inside of him suddenly break with his own release as he came hotly into his hand. The sudden zero-g sensation slammed him hard and he sank to the bed as Jerjerrod pressed his full weight onto his back.

They laid there for a moment, panting heavily, covered in sweat.

“Are you all right?” Needa managed between gulps of air.

“I think…I fucking love you,” came Jerjerrod’s muffled reply from lips against Needa’s shoulder. The two men broke into a fit of laughter.

Needa rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around Jerjerrod. He pressed his forehead to Jerjerrod’s and arched an eyebrow. “Happy Empire Day.”

Jerjerrod rolled over to his back and laughed. “Bastard.”

They took turns in the ‘fresher and Jerjerrod emerged wearing a towel around his waist and a look of uncertainty on his face.

Needa understood. “You don’t have to go, you know. Is anyone expecting you?”

“No.”

“Then stay.”

Jerjerrod hung the towel and shut the light off in the head, rejoining Needa in bed. He had no idea if what the hell he was doing was stupid or a simple fling or more, but he was tired of thinking. He just knew that at this moment, it felt good being right here. Whatever came later he would deal with then. He climbed under the sheet and laid on his side. Needa curled behind him and placed an arm around him protectively. Jerjerrod was too sleepy to analyze what any of this meant, and before he knew it he had floated happily into unconsciousness.

 

The next morning came entirely too early. When Jerjerrod awoke, Needa was already up and dressed. He groggily looked around the room for a chrono. “I’m so sorry. What time is it?”

“0700. A bit of a late start for me, I’m afraid,” Needa replied.

Embarrassed he'd slept so long, Jerjerrod moved to sit up in the bed.

“Don’t you hurry. Stay as long as you’d like. There’s tea in the front.” Needa sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. He looked affectionately at Jerjerrod and placed a hand on his thigh through the sheet. He chuckled shyly. “I suppose this is where I should thank you for last night.”

“It’s nice to know I can still get that response,” Jerjerrod teased.

“Git.” Needa leaned forward and kissed him. He stood and checked the placement of his code cylinders. He picked up his cap and placed it on his head before turning towards the door.

“Lorth…” Jerjerrod started, causing the captain to turn back to face him. “Thank you for showing me your ship. It was an honor.”

Needa smiled. “The honor is mine.” An idea appeared to cross his mind. “Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Jerjerrod brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. What was this? Was this infatuation he was starting to feel? It had been so long, he’d forgotten what it was like.

Needa returned and handed him a round patch. “So you’ll remember her.”

Jerjerrod took the patch and examined it. An image of the _Avenger_ was center, superimposed over the Imperial roundel crest. Her name and designation wrapped around the top, and the phrase _Strike with Might_ bordered the bottom. He knew some people collected such things and the gesture touched him. “Thank you. I won’t soon forget.”

Needa leaned down and kissed him once more with those soft, full lips. “Perhaps I’ll see you again, Tiaan.”

“You know where to find me.”

 

No, he would not forget. Any of it.

Not after the long trip back to Endor and the never-ending headache that was the second Death Star.

Not after the Battle of Hoth.

Especially not after the Death Squadron’s pursuit of the _Millennium Falcon_ in the asteroid field, for Darth Vader ensured it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Things you said through your teeth"
> 
> The bit about Needa being the commissioning officer of the _Avenger_ came directly from  
> [this ship nameplate.](http://acmelimited.com/news/wp-content/gallery/star_destroyer01/destroyer04.jpg) This also illustrates the patch design described in the story. The EU implication that the _Avenger_ has an ill reputation for chewing through flag officers is patently ignored here. Let's have some respect for the Lady, please!
> 
> We have [fanart!](http://vesiel.tumblr.com/post/138316839147/imperial-officers-kissin-this-is-all-your-fault) Bouquets and bottles of wine go to Vesiel for sketching this pair on Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or these characters.


End file.
